What If?
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: What if Lucy didn't get chosen for the G.M.G and is actually one of the people on the bleachers cheering? What if, while being a watcher, she comes across a male who somehow wasn't chosen to participle either? Then, what if?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, wow, my writer's block is going away. New story ideas are blooming in my head now! Well maybe one ha ha.

**Summary: What if Lucy didn't get chosen for the G.M.G and is actually one of the people on the bleachers cheering. What if while being just a watcher, she comes across a male who somehow wasn't chosen either. Then, what if?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

"Go Lisanna!" I shout from my seat as Lisanna fights with some girl, who is clearly losing. Lisanna clashes with the girl, who is flown into the wall. Now I see why I wasn't chosen for the games, I could never do that, sadly. . .

I smile happily that she is doing well, though I do feel a bit heartbroken. I was still hurt by the fact that I didn't get chosen to participate in the games, but they told me it was for my own 'safety' I learned that they were also calling me too weak at the same time. But I am starting to get over it. Starting too, not exactly am over it though.

Five minutes into the fight, I get bored.

"I am going to walk around town. Be back soon." I tell the master, he nods and tells me to be careful. "Will do!" I respond then run off. My legs take me out of the large arena and into the town. Barely anybody is walking since most of them are watching the games, but that just makes this walk most serene. I hum quietly and walk on the streets, looking at the stores and food.

While window-shopping, I bump into someone, but before I lose my balance he or she grabs my wrist and puts my back in place.

"Ah, I'm sorry," I bow down, "and thank you from helping me." I say and smile.

My eyes travel up to the face of the person and couldn't help but notice how attractive he is. He has the same hair color as me, piercing blue eyes with a scar over it, and his hair is placed every where almost like Natsu. "Oi, blondie I know I'm hot but you're making me feel weird." the guy says. I blush, "You're blonde too you know, idiot!" I reply. He chuckles, "That isn't a nice way to talk to me considering I helped you not land on your butt." he says.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever." I scoff and walk away from him and continue window-shopping.

For some reason though, I cannot stop thinking about him. Eh, it's probably just his looks that got me thinking about him, he is damn hot.

**Sting's POV**

I watch as she walks away from me. I lick my lips as she sways her hip while walking, I bet she's doing this on perfect. Or maybe she walks like that. I'll stick to my first thought.

Once she's gone, I sigh and start walking again. My grumpy mood returning to me. I had no where to go, I didn't want to go to the arena and watch others fight when it should have been me. I can't get over the fact that I didn't get chosen for the games, Jiemma said I can be a replacement. That just got me more pissed. I also hate how my best friend Rogue got chosen and I didn't.

Twenty minutes and I have no idea where I am walking. I happen to see the blonde girl again, but she's in walking in a book store. But while walking in there, I notice a certain insignia on her hand. She's a fairy, meaning she's a weakling. No wonder why she also seemed familiar to me, she's always hanging out with Natsu, my childhood hero. I shake my head, I shouldn't be thinking about the past, it's only going to make me weak and soft. Don't want that to happen again.

I stand in my place, am I waiting for that blondie to come out? Of course not, I just don't have anywhere to go. I watch her through the large store window though. Her slender fingers and running across a shelf of books I'll probably never read.

Her face was filled with what seems like elation and sadness at the same time. I wonder what she's thinking . . . she looks actually beautiful right now . . . NO, STOP STING. SHE IS A FAIRY, STOP!

Without me even realizing until I see her move her hands towards me, she waves softly to me with a small smile. I give her a small awkward wave back, not sure what to do. Her face returns back to the books and she pulls out three books, then she walks to the cashier with the books. She pays what seems to be a lot and the books are placed in a bag then handed to her. A grin is placed on her face and she walks out the store.

"Do you like stalking people?" she says, giggling softly.

I blush but it fades as quickly as it comes.

She walks across the street and over to me.

"I'm Lucy.' she tells me. I guess she haven't seen my insignia yet, because if she did she shouldn't be talking to me. "Sting." I mutter back.

She glances my body then notices my insignia. She tilts her head slightly, and she looks adorable. No stop it!

Then she puts her head back in place, "Would you like something to eat?" she says. She ignored my insignia completely, despite her knowledge of knowing that we're enemies. . .

"I'd love too." I reply, grinning.

* * *

One chapter down, next chapter up tomorrow [most likely]!

Check out my other RECENT stories please, love you!

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I couldn't post a chapter yesterday, I was a bit tired and lazy hehe. :3

**Summary: What if Lucy didn't get chosen for the G.M.G and is actually one of the people on the bleachers cheering. What if while being just a watcher, she comes across a male who somehow wasn't chosen either. Then, what if?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Normal POV - With Fairy Tail**

"Master, where's Lucy?!" Natsu drawls. The master turns his head to the fire-breathing/eating dragin slayer and grins, "She's touring the town!" the master replies. Natsu nods and turns his eyes back to Lisanna, who is still taking the lead. Lisanna notices Natsu and winks at him before returning back to the fight. Natsu blushes lightly but covers it up but shouting, "Go, Lisanna! You're winning!"

The crowd (Fairy Tail) around Natsu smiles at him, they all noticed the blush and couldn't help but think of how adorable he is.

Lisanna soars throw the air, transforming into an eagle, then landing her beak right on the enemy, hard. Not hard enough to kill him, but enough to knock hi out.

"And that's Fairy Tail for you!" one of the judges shouts through the microphone and the whole crowd in the arena cheer. Lisanna grins proudly, happy of all the points Fairy Tail has earned.

"Great job, Lisanna!" Erza says in serious tone, giving her a rough pat on her back. She smiles, a bit scared that her back might break. The rest of Fairy Tail run in the fighting area and hug Lisanna tightly as the people exit the arena. "O-Okay guys, it's starting to hurt now!" Lisanna groans and tries to squeeze out of the hug. The group breaks away and grins sheepishly, "Sorry." they say. Lisanna nods and doesn't say anything. "But how 'bout some drinks for this victory!" Cana shouts, of course she would suggest that.

Fairy Tail rush towards the door to go to the nearest bar, as a reply of Cana's suggestion.

**With Lucy and Sting - Normal POV still**

"So you're a fairy," Sting says, eyeing her Fairy Tail mark. Lucy nods in reply, "and you're eating lunch with me."

Once again the blonde Fairy Tail wizard nods, "Is that wrong?" Lucy asks.

With hesitation, Sting counters, "Yeah it kind of is . . . you do know that our guilds are enemies right?"

Again, Lucy nods but quickly turns that nod into a shake, "We're not enemies, neither is our guild. You never done actually anything wrong to our guild, besides hurt us but _you_ had to because of the games." Lucy tells him. "And anyways, we're only mad at you for hurting your own nakama, not for hurting us."

Sting doesn't say anything. Lucy had a point there, but what she didn't get that in their guild, nakama was just another trashy word. They didn't have a bond with each other in their guild and if one of them got hurt by another guild, they're a weakling.

Lucy stirs her lemonade then speaks, "Do you guys even call each other nakamas at the least?"

"No, we're not even friends, not strangers though. We just fight, against each other sometimes."

Lucy clenched her hands tightly together in anger all of a sudden, she was feeling the same feeling Natsu felt when he heard about Yukino struggle after losing. All she wants to do now is murder the Sabertooth guild master. OK not murder, but hurt severely.

Sting notices that she was tensing up, he unconsciously place his hand on her fist as if messaging her to calm down. He had an idea of why she was angry, but he wasn't sure if it was right. Because she could be PMSing (When a girl is on her period and yeah) for all he knows and she could be having one of her mood swing. Or it was because she felt the same way Natsu did when he disturbed their guild talk.

Her eyes growing wide, Lucy quickly removes her hand away from his. But by instinct, she was so lost on her emotions that she thought he was a stranger.

"Sorry, forgot you were here." Lucy apologizes.

"Ouch, how could you forget that I was here?" Sting says, pretending to be hurt.

"Ah, stop being so butt hurt about it." Lucy says, giggling. Sting chuckles, "Butt hurt? Didn't expect that from someone so intellectual." Sting muses. Lucy blushes, what he said was a compliment but at the same time it was not.

He just called her intellectual/intelligent, but also mentions that she was an idiot for saying "butt hurt"

"You look cute when you blush." Sting says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

What caught Lucy off guard with that was that he said it as if he just wanted to point it out. Not to flirt or anything, but just to be nice. She blushes even more.

Sting chuckles at seeing her face, she looks adorable.

Lucy looks up at the cat-clock on the wall of the diner, and realizes that they been doing this for forty minutes. This as in hanging out!

"God, please don't tell me you need to go." Sting mumbles his thoughts out. The blush that faded away from Lucy's face returns but she smiles, "I don't have to go if you don't want me too." Lucy replies, placing her mouth on the straw and sipping some lemonade.

A moment pasts then Sting realizes that he said his thoughts out loud, he blushes which Lucy finds adorable.

"And you look adorable when you blush." Lucy whispers, but only to make him feel uncomfortable. "Shut up, blondie." Sting mumbles, putting his head down.

They both decide to hang out with each other for another ten minutes, unaware that a certain someone was watching them.

**Outside the diner - Natsu's POV**

I grit my teeth together as I watch Lucy and the bastard from Sabertooth talk.

I wasn't really suppose to be here, but while running with the gang to the bar, Lucy's sweet smell stopped me. I wish it didn't, then I wouldn't have to witness the date that Lucy was having.

Actually, was it even a date?

* * *

La, la, la, Natsu seems like a stalker to me lol.

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying to update faster, I really am! Even though it's been too long since I updated, this is the fastest I can do so sorry for all the typos/mistakes and how horrible this chapter is!

**Summary: What if Lucy didn't get chosen for the G.M.G and is actually one of the people on the bleachers cheering. What if while being just a watcher, she comes across a male who somehow wasn't chosen either. Then, what if?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"It's getting late, I think we should go back to our guilds." Sting informs me, his eyes facing the clock on the wall.

Suddenly, my stomach twists and twirls. I didn't understand why I was feeling pain, so I choosing to ignore it. I only nod in agreement and step off the chair, sipping up my jacket.

Sting gets off his chair and doesn't say anything. I don't either, what was their to say? Goodbye, as in a final good bye? Maybe we could say that then leave without ever talking to each other again . . . but I don't want that. Should we say, "Talk to you later." even though we don't know if we will ever. This is awfully painful to chose; it shouldn't be. We should be able to say good bye and just leave one and another as if this . . . dat- friendly interaction never existed. However, the tension between us both whisper that we both can't think of words to speak.

"Well, we better get going." I mumble and turn my back towards him. I fight the urge to turn around and hug him a goodbye.

"Yeah." Sting croaks, and walks past me to the door. He didn't look back and pushes the door open and leaving the diner and . . . me.

Ouch, that hurt. It seems so easy for him to leave me. I guess I was just a amiable encounter for the day, nothing more. Not even friends. Then again, I should be like that too. Leave without a struggle and just place this day in the back of my mind. Like he did.

I take a deep breath and go to the door, placing my hands on the cool metal and pushing the door open. I enter back into the chilly, dark world, alone. It really has gotten late. I heave a small sigh and look around the street. It's empty, the only thing I see is a dying street lamp and a fruit cart.

"_I _better get going." I repeat.

I make a right and rush back to the hotel. It didn't even take long, only five minutes. Less for me though, I was practically running to the door. My arms pull the glass doors and I allow myself into the eerie lounge in the hotel. No one is sitting around reading a magazine or anything, how late is it?!

I scurry to the elevator and click the 'up' button quickly. The lounge's unpleasantly dim and I have a feeling that a monster is going to murder me if I stay down here alone too long.

My fingers repeatedly click on the button until I hear a ding and the elevator door slides open. I expected it to be vacant, but it's not. Mirajane is standing in there happily, a bright smile on her face.

"Lucy! There you are!" Mirajane exclaims, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the elevator.

To be honest, I don't believe Mirajane was about to leave the hotel to look for me. "What are you doing in the elevator, Mirajane?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, the elevator always got some good music. And our floor is way too loud; More than usual." she replies, a sweet grin on her face. Mirajane shakes her head softly to the beat of the song that's playing. I giggle, that's normal for Mirajane to do such a thing.

We finally reach our floor, and once the metal doors slide open; a chair is flown across the hall and someone is screaming.

"You drank all my beer, asshole!" Cana's voice yells.

"Run, it's a second Erza!" Gray suggests, he comes running out of a room along with Natsu. Elfman sticks his head out of his room door, "Fight if you're a man!" he calls out. That's an unnecessary comment.

Just like that, the floor erupted in fights. "Happy, save me!" Natsu whines, Cana tugging on his ear harshly.

I end up letting out a laugh. This is normal Fairy Tail, the one I love.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I groan and pull the pillows over my ear. "God, they are so loud." I hiss.

Fairy Tail's staying right below us and at the moment, they are acting like feral animals.

Rogue groans in response.

Then, the bed leaps in the air and thumps back down.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice shouts. Even though the voice is screechy within the shout, I can hear a distinctive familiarity tone in it.

. . . Lucy . . .

I wonder what she's doing down there. I bet she's trying to get everyone back into mannered actions, that's what she would do. Lucy's a sweet, fond girl. She'd try to stop anyone from getting hurt. She doesn't like it when her_ nakamas _are harmed.

Now that I think about it, did I hurt her when I left?

I know it was a cold way to leave, She probably thought I left because I didn't care about her. I have to admit, I do find a bit of my heart caring for that blonde fairy.

A sigh exits my lip, what is going on with me? Was it because of those conversations we had at the diner. We did talk for a long time, and we did talk about things we never expected ourselves to say to each other.

Without even wanting too, a smile forms on my lips.

Lucy is an interesting person. She's intelligent, loving, funny, and there's something else I like about her . . . I just can't put my finger on what. Was she strong? Probably not; she is brave though.

"I can't sleep." Rogue says unemotionally.

I nod, I don't think he can see me nod though, it's pitch black. (Oh, the irony in that sentence. Rogue's a shadow/dark dragon slayer but he can't see when it's completely dark. Aha, the irony!)

"Me neither. Those stupid fairies are annoying." I tell him.

Well, not all of the fairies are stupid nor annoying actually. . . . there's Lucy. And she is none of those.

All of a suddenly, my heart starts the ache.

I remember that Lucy is part of Fairy Tail, and I am part of the rival guild, Sabertooth. That means that we won't even talk to each other again - I don't want that!

* * *

**Hehe, stupid ending but I need to update my other stories within the next two hours so . . . review please! I promise I'll TRY TO update faster!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**

**\ /**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

Is it strange that I am surprised by the amount of reviews this fanfic has . . .?

**Summary: What if Lucy didn't get chosen for the G.M.G and is actually one of the people on the bleachers cheering. What if while being just a watcher, she comes across a male who somehow wasn't chosen either. Then, what if?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Normal POV - The next morning (from the previous chapter)**

Much to Lucy's protest, she finds herself watching the games early in the morning when she could have slept longer. So far, Fairy Tail's team has not battled any other team, so she had no reason to be there. "Master, can I go out for a walk?" Lucy whines quietly to Master Makarov who was intently watching the other guilds fight.

Makarov looks at her for a moment before answering with a question, "Again?"

Lucy nods quickly, her body didn't want to stand and watch some fight that she could care less about. Makarov sighs, "Go ahead, Lucy. Just be careful and back here soon. Last time you came back quite late." he says, winking at her. Lucy growls, "You perverted old man!" Lucy shouts and kicks the master's head.

"I saw the panties!" he yells and flies away into the sky. Lucy fumes in annoyance and stomps away, and out of the arena.

But, on the other side of the arena stood another blonde headed person, only this one was a male and is in the rival guild of Fairy Tail. He watches Lucy stomps away, and he couldn't help but feel like he should go after her. Cliche, however, his heart tells him to go after her. His mind warns him not too. Sting himself wants too, so he ignores his conscience and dashes off, shouting, "Be back soon!"

Sabertooth looks at his retreating figure strangely before returning their eyes back to the battle.

* * *

**Normal POV still - With Sting and Lucy**

Lucy was unaware at the rushing male that was darting towards her, until she heard her name call out behind her.

"Lucy!" he repeats, as Lucy turns around to see Sting coming close to her. Her eyes grow wide in shock and she freezes up, not sure what to do. She swore that yesterday was going be their last encounter, she's proven wrong. . .

"Huh, S-Sting?!" Lucy exclaims, looking around at the attention they're gaining. The Sabertooth mage pants and pushes himself further until her reaches right besides Lucy.

Sting takes a deep breath and stands up straight, a grin on his face. "Thank god I caught up to you! For someone who was only walking, you sure walk fast, Luce." he says, unaware of the people who are giving them strange stares. A small smile cracks on Lucy's shock face, "Why are you out here?" she asks, ignoring his nick name for her.

Mumbles and whispers are let out around the two, they include such words like, "Aren't they enemies?" and, "Maybe they're secretly dating!"

Only Lucy pays attention to the gossip though, not Sting, he could honestly care less.

"No, no! We're not dating, nor are we friends! We're just strangers, and foes - Right, Sting?" Lucy explains, waving her hand around. Sting looks over at her in disappointment, a frown replaces his grin but he quickly covers it up. "Yeah, and she's not even strong enough to be my friend! She's a weakling, just like the other fairies." he counters, glaring at Lucy.

Now, the people raise their eyebrows, "Then why were you calling her?" a person mentions, feeling intrigue by the two blonde mages. Sting opens his mouth, then shuts it tight, not sure what to say. He gives Lucy a glance, hoping she will save him from his pride breaking down. Lucy sighs, "I challenged him to a fight yesterday night and . . ." she replies to the civilian.

"Ah, a fight! Mama, you hear, a fight between a girlie and a boy!" a kid exclaims with big eyes to his mother, who happens to enjoy the scene.

Lucy's explanation only caused things to worsen, because now a large number of people gather around the two.

"Fairy against tiger?" a man asks to another man next to him.

"I 'hink the blonde bimbo goin' to 'in, ya hea', 'id?" an old woman says to the same little boy before.

"I vote Sting, he's stronger than that girl, grandma!" the same kid retorts.

Beads of sweat occur on Lucy's face and she had the pulse to flee, but, she will be a disappointment to Fairy Tail and an embarrassment to the crowd. Even if Sting looks calm at the moment, his insides are churning uneasily.

"Are ya 'onna fight, or what, 'ids!" the old lady shouts rudely.

The mother of the child before shakes her head, "You people, I guess, didn't see the fight yesterday! Sting was only comin' over to tell Lucy that he won, even though it ended with a tie." she tells everyone, looking at Sting dead in the eye.

Sting nods quickly, "T-That's right! I wanted to tell her that I won yesterday - even if it ended with a draw." he states; he feels his pride getting crush as he said, "it ended with a draw." However, he and Lucy are both mentally thanking the lady.

Then, much to their surprise, they got a reply:

_'Yeah, yeah, you two lover birds both have to explain to me right after this in payment for my help.' _the same lady that saved them telepathically tells them.

They both nod in reply, watching the others grunt and groan as they leave.

"Hironori, can you please go with grandma, I have to go somewhere." the mother says to the boy, letting go his hand and pointing at the aged woman behind him. The son, with much displeasure brings his hands to his grandma and tugs her away to a nearby food stand.

The mother then looks away from her family and back at the two blonde haired wizards. She doesn't say anything and nudges her head to the tiny bakery close by.

Lucy takes fast, small steps to the bakery, the two others doing the same close behind her.

Once the three get into the parlor, they take their seats quickly.

The older person gives them two a warm smile, "Who wants to explain first?"

"I will, Lucy started it!" Sting says, childishly pointing at Lucy with his index finger. Lucy is taken back and glares at him, "I did not, and pointing's rude!" she hisses.

The lady sighs, "Alright, Lucy you explain instead - you're more suited for it than him."

Lucy smiles and opens her mouth, about to speak until Sting shouts, "Hey! I can explain!"

"No you can't, baka!"

"Yes I can, right lady?"

"Don't call her 'lady' ask her for her na. . . ." Lucy trails on, remembering that she hasn't asked either.

"Call me Hina."

"Alright then, Hina-san. Can I please have a second chance to explain? Pleaseeeee." Sting begs.

Hina, the lady sighs, "Go ahead then, Sting. But do it correctly." she flatly tells him. He nods and grins, "Now, this is what happened . . . "

* * *

******No school today! I love the snow .3.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
